Omni Titan
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: Vincent brook has the powers of countless aliens due to the power of a watch as one hero of a team can save their town. OC x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone Animation and Stigma13 here with a new story this time it is Ben10 x Teen Titans story with our OC Vincent Brooks. Disclaimer we own jack nothing except our OC.**

 ****Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
Bold-Aliens talking**

 **The Omni Titan**

In the reaches of space we see ship carrying different variations of aliens in cages. The doors opened and in came two aliens with staffs surrounding the door for they hear the sounds of someone screaming from the other side.

" **The door must hold on**." The alien said as they prepared themselves as the person kept on banging on the door.

" **It must or lord Trogaar will not like it."** The alien said until the door busted open and they see a girl with metal restraints and began to beat every guard around her and caused a hole in the ship and used it to fly away to the nearest planet which is a certain green and blue planet.

 **Scene Change**

In the dark streets of Jump City we see a robber running through an ally escaping the cops. Seeing the cost is clear began to walk away but a shadow appeared above and took out a crowbar. Then an object appeared and took out the crowbar he looked around only for bats to appear and blind him.

"I don't want any trouble." The robber said as he kept on looking around but found no one around him.

"You should have thought of that before you made the crime." A teenager said in the shadows as he came out and began to beat down the criminal and threw him at a wall.

"Wait aren't you with the bat this isn't your town?" The robber said as he took a good look the person who got beaten. The person wears green tights with black ankle-high steel-toed boots, green elbow-high gloves, a short-sleeve green t-shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow letter "R" inside a black circle over his left pectoral muscle, a yellow utility belt and a black cape that has a yellow interior. He wears a black-and-white domino mask, and his black hair is spiked backwards. He has light skin and an athletic build.

"I just moved here and I work alone now." The teenager said as he saw a green light going above him and saw a massive green explosion on the other side of town. Quickly tying the robber up a post he ran towards the impact. The green explosion landed towards a pizza place and everyone began to surround it. They saw the same girl who escaped the ship and began to scream a random language and the people began to get away from here and began to destroy buildings. As she kept on destroying the buildings she was stopped when a item was thrown at her head and turned around and saw the same black haired teenager appear and began to attack him. She then threw a car at him but managed to dodge it.

 **Scene Change**

Outside at fast food place was a teenager who was eating a plate of chili fries. He wears a black, gray and red tunic with two-layers of flares that cause it to fall beyond his thigh. The top layer, at the base of the torso is solid red and extends over the hips. Below it, the second layer has two solid black pieces of fabric with red piping that cover the sides of the thighs. The sleeves have a zipper on the upper arm and wide black cuffs. His pants are a matching gray to the tunic **.** He wears black gloves but left them on the table and wears black boots with a piece of red **(1)**. He has black hair that covers the left eye and has the height of 6'2 and kept on eating his fries until a piece of debris appeared and destroyed the table with the fries.

He saw where it came from and saw that it was near a pizza place. With a twitch in his eye he grabbed his gloves and walked towards an alleyway. Seeing that no one was here he moved his sleeve and a green watch wristband, having a smaller and sleeker look to it, and the face dial is black and green. The inside of the hourglass shape glowed a green **(2)**. He pressed a button and he began to move the the hourglass to see a hologram of many creatures until he stopped on the one he wanted.

"Well it's hero time." the man said as he pressed the button and a green flash appeared and the teenager jumped on top of a building and went towards the battle.

 **Scene Change**

Back in the streets we see that the teen in green tights was still fighting the red haired girl as she began to tackle him a green skinned goat appeared and was changed into a teenager with a black and purple suit.

"X-doom patrol member Beastboy how can I help you-" The now known as Beastboy said but stopped mid way as he saw who the teen was.

"Your Robin right? Wow it's an honor." Beast said as he saluted to Robin.

"Well you can start by not keep telling me sir." Robin said to Beastboy who was starting to get annoyed by him

"Uh ok well how can I-" Beastboy said only to get stopped by Robin by pointing his finger where Beastboy tackled the girl. They saw her lifting a bus and threw it at them but was stopped by a man in a gray hoodie and black pants and gloves who lift it and put it on the ground.

"Yo who's messing up my neighborhood?" The man said to everyone.

"Hey she started it." Beastboy said as they saw the girl smash the ground and caused a massive quake and caused her cuffs loose that let her hands be shown and began to shoot green bolts of energy towards them causing massive damage to the city. The were about to get hit but a massive raven of black and white appeared and was able to block the attacks from the girl.

"Maybe fighting is not the answer." They turned around and saw a girl with a blue cloak covering the top part of her face showing only violet eyes and pale skin. Before they can take action and wall of fire appeared and blocked both them and the girl. They looked up and saw a creature with a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, its body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe while seeing the head being in the center of his chest was white and gray hourglass symbol on it. The girl saw this and began to speak in a random language and began running towards it and began to punch it. The creature took a hold on its hand not letting her escape.

" **Calm down I am a friend, I simply want to help."** The creature said as he began to melt the the restraints with his hands and broke them seeing this she calmed down and the creatures saw that her eyes went from glowing green to green eyes with light-green scleras. Seeing that she calmed down he let go of her and everyone heard the sound of a timer and the symbol on his chest blinking red and white until a red flash of light made everyone cover and saw that it was the teenager back from the street.

"See I am a friend the names Vincent, Vincent Brooks." Vincent said as he was shocked when the girl grabbed him by the shoulder and kissed him on the lips as it looked like she enjoyed it as she went like that for while until she stopped it and dropped him in the ground.

"I do not know how you turned into a Pyronite but if you wish not to be destroyed then you will leave me alone." the girl said in their language and flew off. Vincent then took a look at his watch and saw that a timer has began having eighteen minutes left to calibrate again.

" _So Heatblast is called a Pyronite interesting."_ Vincent said as he stood up and saw everyone walking towards him.

"So I'm Beastboy what's yours guys names." Beastboy said as everyone stared at him till he went quite.

"Well whoever she is she knows how to make a first impression." The boy with the hoodie said as he saw what was left from the fight. Seeing that everything has calm down Robin began to leave them.

"Where do you think your going?" Vincent said as Robin stopped and turned around and glared at him.

"I have to find out if she's a threat or not." Robin said.

"Then we might as well go with you too since you weren't able to calm her down." Vincent said.

"No I work alone I don't need a team." Robin said as Vincent went closer.

"Who said that you were in a team this is my home too so for now let's just find her and get it over with." Vincent said as everyone began to start looking for the girl. They began to look for her and Beastboy turned into a dog and found the scent and saw that she was near a arcade place and saw a massive hole on the side of the wall right next to the door.

"Wow it's like she never thought of opening a door." Vincent said as they went inside and saw the girl eating all the food with and without the wrapper.

"Uh those taste way better without the wrappers." Beastboy said as she stopped eating the food and was ready to fight them.

"Whoa calm down we're friends remember we got you out of the cuffs." Vincent said as she stopped and walked towards them ready to attack.

"Friends why? What reason did you release me?" The girl said as she stepped closer to them.

"Easy we are just trying to be nice." Robin said to the red haired girl.

"We do not use the word "Nice" in my home." The girl said.

"Well around here nice means nice and if you want us to keep being nice then tell us where you came from and what's with the cuffs you had on." The man in the hood said as Vincent checked his watch and saw it go back to green.

"The reason why I was in these in cuffs is because I am a prize." The girl said as everyone stopped as she began to explain that she was being sent to as a servant but managed to escape the ship and landed here.

"Then you're not going anywhere not if we say anything about it." Robin said as everyone nodded. Then a group of aliens appeared from the hole and began to attack them. Beastboy turned into a rhinoceros and began to tackle them. Another group appeared and attacked the man in the hood destroying the hoodie to reveal that most of his body is metal and began punching them.

" _A cyborg well now."_ Shiro thought as he also began to be surrounded by aliens as well. He look at his watch and began to look for an alien. Having found he pressed as a green light began to blind them. Instead of a human they saw an alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes. He wears he has a black tank top like shirt with one large green stripe in the middle, and black pants. He has a belt, where the same symbol as before is located. He also has fingerless gloves, with green cuffs at the wrist of his gloves.

" **Fourarms!** " Vincent said as he then grabbed four of the aliens and slammed them with each other and ended up knocking them out and used one of them as a bat and began swatting a few of them.

" **What a bunch of overgrown ugly flies."** Fourarms said as he threw the one he used to throw it at the red head girl as one came behind her. Raven then used some magic to move a street light and used it to fight back the aliens. Robin used his staff and began to fight them off. They soon kept on fighting and soon they retreated and fly back to the ship. Vincent deactivated his form and saw that his watch still had some power left to turn into a alien one more time.

"Yeah you all better run." Vincent said as they stopped running. He saw Cyborg and Beastboy talking to each other making Beastboy taking off his mask and saw that he had green hair and green skin. Beastboy then saw Vincent and had full star eyes.

"Dude that was awesome you looked so huge with those arms and how you were able to beat them all with one of them as a bat." Bestboy was about to keep on talking until the red haired girl came and grabbed him by his shirt.

"First a pyronite now a tetramand how are you able to shape shift between them." The red haired girl said as she began to shake Vincent as he tried to explain but couldn't as she was shaking them until Robin stopped them.

"Now that we have interfered in their search." Robin said. Vincent was about to say something until the image of what seems to be their boss and began to ramble on about destroying the city as a massive ship appeared and began to charge up.

"So now we made a massive lizard mad enough to destroy our city." Beastboy cried out as everyone began to argue with one another.

"Alright enough of this look we are the only ones who can stop this we must work together it doesn't matter how we look or what we can do this city needs us and we will save it." Vincent said as they all nodded agreeing to the idea.

"Now any ideas on how we get up there?" Vincent said as the girl with the hood walked up.

"I can use my magic and take us to their ship unnoticed by them." The girl said as they nodded and used her magic to go towards the ship.

 **Scene Change**

Inside the ship they managed to get inside without them knowing that they were inside due to the magic she had.

"We have to get to the main controls fast and destroy it." Robin said as Vincent was looking at his watch.

"Agreed." Vincent as he pressed the switch and everyone saw a green flash as they saw a new creature appear. It's arms and head is made of pale green crystals its lower body, torso, and the top of his head is an indigo crystal which has black lines and dots over it. There were six crystal shards on his back, and he also sported two more on the front of his chest. His eyes were green.

" **Diamonhead."** Vincent said as everyone looked at him as he began flexing his hands to see if he can move.

" **Now let's go find it."** Diamondhead said as everyone began looking for the controls as he was in front of the group.

"So how much are these crystals anyway I bet they cost a fortune." Beastboy asked Vincent.

" **Don't know, I never asked."** Diamondhead said as they were spotted and began to fire at them. Diamondhead raised his arms and crystals began to shoot out as they hit the aliens as they quickly ran to find the one in a charge of this ship.

In another part of the ship we see a massive alien who is the leader began giving orders to attack the city until the doors burst open as a group of aliens appeared knocked out as they saw an alien with blades out of his hands as the group of heroes ran out of the doors and began to attack the other aliens and controls. Diamondhead ran towards the leader and began to slash them as everyone else also began to fight back. An alien went behind to attack him until a dark wall of magic appeared and blocked their attacks. The alien girl began to shoot green bolts of light as cyborg began to also fight them until the alien was able to push back and threw them at the saw cyborgs arm began to shift around.

" **Think you can make your arm as weapon or something?"** Diamondhead asked Cyborg as he also looked at his arm.

"Sure just give me some time." Cyborg said as he began to fix it as the alien began to laugh.

" **Fools you cannot stop us for it's too late."** The massive alien said until diamond head punch the ship.

" **Well lets see about this!"** Diamondhead said as a massive amounts of diamonds erupt from within the ship destroying the parts the ship as it began to fall towards the sea.

" **You fool, you will doom us all."** the alien said as the girl in the hood used her magic and made a shield and used it to take everyone out of the ship as it landed in the ocean. Outside of the in the middle of an island the group appeared and the shield dissolved. The logo from diamondhead began to beep and in turn Vincent appeared back to normal.

"Well that went well." Beastboy said as they all were about to leave.

" **You will pay for this."** They turned around and saw that the alien was still alive though he was still injured.

" **I will destroy you all and you will pay."** The alien said until a blue beam of energy appeared and knocked him out. They turned and saw that it was cyborg whose arm has been turned into a arm cannon.

"I will only say this once boo-yah!" cyborg said as everything has calmed down and saw that the city was safe.

"This is quite a view." Vincent said as all kept on staring.

"Someone should make a house over here." Cyborg said.

"Maybe we all should I mean this city will need a team to protect it from people or invaders." Robin said.

"Please tell me do I look nice?" They turned and what Vincent saw made him blush a bit. They saw that is was the red haired girl but this time she was wearing a glowing belt, her neck corn collar and gauntlets being silver with green jewels. She also wears a silver armband on her right arm. She wears a sleeveless crop top showing her midriff, a stem stalk mini-skirt, and thigh-high boots all in violet, and her tight-high boots have white stockings.

"Um you look great but we still don't know your name." vincent said as the girl nodded.

"In your world I believe I am called Starfire." Starfire said as everyone began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Robin." Robin said.

"Cyborg."Cyborg said.

"Beastboy." Beastboy said as he raised his thumb.

"Raven" Raven said as Starfire said as she nodded her head.

"I thank you all for what you done and I wish to ask if I can remain here where the people are strange and kind." Starfire asked them.

"Of course you can why wouldn't we want you to stay." Vincent said as Starfire nodded.

"I thank you all and may I ask a question to you Vincent?" Starfire asked to vincent as he nodded.

"Sure what's your question?" Vincent asked Starfire.

"How were you able to turn into all those aliens at once if you are just a human?" Starfire asked as Vincent closed his eyes as he gave a sigh.

"It was a maybe a few years ago I was out on a camping trip and in the middle of the night while I was watching the stars I saw something crash close to where I was sleeping and saw it was some sort of metal case and it opened and there was this watch. I slowly went to see it only for it to latch on me and I tried to take it off it seemed to be permanently attach on me. I tried everything from tools to weapons nothing, hell I even took a gun to the arm and it still haven't come off. Since then I tried my best to learn and protect everyone with this watch." Vincent said as he showed everyone the watch.

"So how many can you turn into dude?" Beastboy said as he was about to play with the watch but Raven pulled him back.

"About twenty and I have only master half of the ones here the rest are too difficult to master." Vincent said.

"Anyways so what do you all say let's team up and we can help this city." VIncent said as everyone nodded.

"Well then we should build a base here." Cyborg said as everyone looked around.

"Then we should hurry and find a place to stay in the meantime here cyborg and I made these communicators so we can stay in touch." Robin said as he gave everyone an yellow communicator with black buttons.

"Alright then now let's go so we can be ready to build it." Robin said as everyone began to leave until Vincent and Starfire.

"Well until we got the based fix then maybe if you want you can stay with me but if not then that's fine." VIncent said as he looked away scratching his head while Starfire looked away.

"If you don't mind if you have space then that would be very nice." Starfire said.

"Alright then let's go I know the place." Vincent said as they left towards his apartment and spent the day resting.

 **Timeskip**

It has been a few weeks since the incident with Starfire and the aliens since then it has been calm or at least nothing major happened there were a few robberies but that has been it. Right now Vincent and Starfire are in his apartment resting. Over the few weeks since she arrived Vincent was Starfire's go to person when it came with things on earth and it they had a good friendship. They heard a sound from their communicator and opened it and heard the voice that it was from Robin.

"Hey you two we are done building our base meet us at the island that we agreed on meet you there." Robin said as he turn off the communicator as Vincent and Starfire began packing their things.

"I am so excited to live with all my friends it will be so exciting we will have so many adventures and see so many things I can't wait." Starfire said as she quickly began to pack her things. Vincent also began to pack his things in his duffle bag and closed the apartment and Starfire lifted him up and flew to the island. As they arrived they saw everyone was there and behind them was a massive tower with a "T" as the main design.

"Check it out the new tower it's built with state of the art tech and has a perfect view on the whole city and it's big enough for all of us." Cyborg said as everyone looked at the tower one more time.

"And what's with the big T" Vincent said as everyone looked at Cyborg.

"Cause we're the teen titans get it cause we are a team out of teens." Cyborg said as he pushed everyone inside so they can see the inside of the tower as they went to the main hall of the tower. As they went inside they saw a flat panel computer displays, kitchen, refrigerator, TV, one wall is made entirely of glass from floor to ceiling.

"Check it out we got TV, kitchen, sofa and rooms for all of us." Cyborg said as he gave everyone ID cards.

"With these cards you can go everywhere around the tower." Robin said as everyone began to look at their rooms. Vincent began on looking for his room and found his room with his name on the front. He went inside and saw that it had black floor color and emerald walls with a tv and slide door that led to a bathroom. He left his things in the bed and went back to the main hall and saw everyone at the hall enjoying the view from the tower. Then seeing everyone in the main room they made a team meeting.

"Alright team first order of business is we need to pick a leader in this team." Robin said as the team agreed and began to vote.

"I think the most logical choice here has to be you since for starters you do have the most experience out of all of us when it comes with a team leading than any of us." vincent said as everyone began to also agree with that option.

"Alright then I will take the role of leader." Robin said as they were to continue but an alarm began to sound as the computer as pinpointed the location.

"The alarm went off at the city's prison." Cyborg said as everyone began to move out and head to the prison.

 **Scene Change**

At the town's prison there was a massive creature made of stone began to punch the wall as the officers began to shoot at it but it was not effective. As the creature continued to walk forward he was stopped.

"Hey Cinderblock you do know that the criminals try to leave jail." Cinderblock turned around and saw the titans and began to attack them one by one. Starfire began to shoot bolts at them but Cinderblock grabbed her but managed to escape while Beastboy turned into T-rex and began to attack him. Vincent looked at his watch and began to look for the alien needed for the situation.

"Found it alright you piece of brick lets see if you can handle." Vincent said as he pressed the button and the green flash appeared and a everyone saw a dinosaur about 12 feet tall. It has stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead, and spikes on his tail. His skin has a brown, and a sort of beige color and he has a somewhat humanoid body he holds the symbol on his chest.

" **Humungousaur!"** Humungousaur yelled out as he began to run towards Cinderblock and began to punch it as pieces of stone began to fall out of him. Beastboy took it as an advantage and tried to attack Cinderblock but it punched away towards Raven and was able block him but she wasn't fast enough and was out of the fight. Humungousaur kept on punching and Cinderblock ran and used a piece of steel as a bat. Cinderblock began swinging it towards him but managed to take hold of it and used against him. Robin and Cyborg were behind him planning to use an attack with his arm cannon and Robin's birdarangs. As they began to attack they slipped and threw their weapons at Humungousaur and takes him out while Cinderblock used it to its advantage and hit him with the steel pole and ran through the prison letting the inmates losse.

" **Why did you do that for?"** Humungousaur said as he saw all the inmates leaving but Raven used her magic and blocked the path. The inmates went the other way but they saw Humungousaur.

" **Going somewhere?"** He then made a loud roar and that caused everyone to run back to their cells. The symbol on his chest began to turn red and it turned him back into Vincent.

"Crap." Vincent said as he began to began to get surrounded by the inmates and began to attack him. Vincent quickly began to punch them and hit their vital points knocking them out. Beastboy turned into a gorilla helping Vincent out and soon they saw officers running and surrounding them and taking them to better spots. Vincent then saw Cyborg and Robin arguing about the attack. Hearing enough about the argument he walked towards and jumped up to hit Cyborg and Robin in the head.

"What the hell was up with you two back there you had him in surprise what was up with that?" Vincent said as he stared at them both while they looked at seperate directions.

"Well Cyborg started it as he messed the move up." Robin said as cyborg looked back at him.

"Me? I messed nothing up it was you who got in my way." Cyborg said as began to clash again until starfire began to calm them down.

"Stop acting like idiots and let's go home." Raven said as they began to walk different directions only for them to start arguing again.

"I don't even know why you are on this team." Robin said as cyborg had enough.

"Well thats makes two cause I QUIT!" Cyborg said as he walked out and that shocked the whole team as they went back to the tower.

 **Scene Change**

We see a room full of gears twisting and turning and there was a man in the shadows with only one eye sitting on a chair as a spotlight appeared with cinderblock with a container holding a man in a comatose state.

"Cinderblock I see that the mission was success wake him up now." the man said as Cinderblock open the case waking the man up.

"No I can't be awake I am only human when I am asleep." the man said in panic.

"I don't need your human form. What I want is plasmus." The man said as the man began to turn into a creature of a large purple ooze monster with green eyes as it began to roar.

 **Scene change**

All the titans were in the tower as Beastboy was trying to contact Cyborg while Starfire was cooking something. Raven and Vincent were trying to work the main controls while Robin was sitting in the couch.

"Taste please." Starfire said as she shoved what she was cooking something to Beastboy as he scoffed it out of his mouth. Vincent saw this and slowly went back to the controls as he remembered the food she made for him. Starfire then went to Robin as he was looking at the city.

"Here Robin you might need this most of all." Starfire said to Robin as he looked away,

"I'm fine who knows we might be better off without him" Robin said as he walked away and Vincent sighed as he saw this and went behind him. We see robin in the gym to training himself as he stopped and saw the spot where Cyborg would train.

"Need a partner to spar." Robin turned around and saw Vincent there ready for a spar on the gym. Robin nodded and they began to throw each other punches.

"You know we are a team so we have to work together so I think it might be best for the team if you go find and apologize Cyborg." Vincent said as the two were blocking each other's fists.

"But how can I?" Robin asked as they stopped the spar and began to leave the gym.

"Well for starters." Vincent was about to continue until an alarm sounded off and began to see that it was at the cities chemical factory.

"What now is it Cinderblock again?" Robin said as they took a look at the map and headed to the factory.

 **Scene Change**

At the Factory we see Plasmus drinking some of the chemicals as it began to grow it's size. As he kept on drinking Starfire began to fire at the chemicals as she also kept on shooting him only for him to have an attack them by shooting his liquids. Vincent then activated his watch and turn into a new alien. Vincent turned into a crab-like creature and has pincers for hands and six legs. They can see that the alien had a massive head. They can see that he wears a neck brace with the symbol around it's chest.

" **Brainstorm!"** Brainstorm said as electricity began to appear from his head and began to attack Plasmus with it. As he kept on shooting him with electricity the titans began to counterattack.

" **At this rate it might take a while for us to beat him."** Brainstorm said until he was attacked from the back by Cinderblock pushing him away towards the titans. Cinderblock and began to attack them until Brainstorm created electric fields to block the attacks from the two monsters. Brianstorm then used his electrokinesis and used the power of the factory to shock them for a bit. Raven then used her magic to bind the two as they saw that they were knockout.

"We did it we managed to beat them." Starfire said as the team cheered.

" **Yes but only for a moment we must quickly take them to the prison fast."** Brainstorm said until they saw Plasmus change into a different creatures and Cinderblock crush the the metal and ran towards them. The team then quickly ran to another room so they can hide from the two.

"Any Ideas now?" Raven said as the two began barging the door and a bit of the Plasmus liquid began to go through as Brainstorm shocked them back in the door.

" **We split up find a way to beat them separately and then we deal with Cinderblock."** Brianstorm said as they team split up and began to go to separate places. Brainstorm was running in one hallway as he saw two of them coming at his way. Brainstorm used his electricity and began to attack them as he used his electricity to shock them and knock them out.

" **Now what else can I do to fully get rid of them."** Brainstorm thought as an idea came in mind.

" **That's it."** He said as he made a sonic wave as he saw the creatures disappear. Brainstorm then ran back to where he saw the rest of the team captured by Plasmus and saw Cinderblock as well but didn't see Robin.

"Teen titans go." Brainstorm saw both Robin and Cyborg both teaming up and was able to blind Cinderblock and began to free the other members.

"Hey you guys I see that you all need help." Cyborg said as Brainstorm came behind him scaring him.

" **All of you can take down Cinderblock I take on Goopface here."** Brainstorm said as Starfire flew over to him having a worried look on her face.

"Are you sure?" Starfire asked him as he nodded.

" **Trust me I can handle this.** " Brainstorm said as they took on Cinderblock leaving him with Plasmus. Seeing them at a good distance from the two. Plasmus roared at him as he turned into multiple versions of Plasmus surrounding him and were about to charge at him as Brainstorm open his head to reveal his huge pink brain began to use a massive sonic boom that caused the massive shock wave as all the Plasmus creatures turned into liquid and Plasmus began to do a massive cry as it went back into its human form knocking him out as Brainstorm turned back to Vincent as went to carry the human form of Plasmus out.

"I really should be getting paid for this." Vincent said as he walked back to the rest of the titans able to defeat Cinderblock.

"Well looks like you guys got it covered." VIncent said as they saw Vincent with someone on his shoulder who is currently asleep.

"Dude who's that guy behind your back?" Beastboy said as he saw the person kept on sleeping.

"It's the guy with all had trouble with you know the thing with the goop." Vincent said as the officers arrived and took both him and Cinderblock to prison. As they took them away they saw Cyborg and Robin apologize and making up for what happened.

"Now that everything its settled I say we all go for a group hug." Starfire said as she tried to hug the titans but they moved away except Vincent who took the hug.

"There is something that has been bothering me all of this, there's no way Cinderblock could have planned this on his own." Robin said.

"You think someone else was behind this makes sense from what I see from blocky is that he looks more of brawn than brains." VIncent said as the team nodded.

"Well whoever that person is they got nothing on the Teen Titans right." Cyborg said as he raised his arm as everyone got a team high five.

"Now let's get out of here I tired and I want some sleep." Vincent said as everyone laughed as the went back home.

 **Scene Change**

In the room full of gears where we see a glass of tea falling down as it was the same man with one eye in rage as a result on what happen with Cinderblock and Plasmus. A butler then appeared and clean it up while giving him a new glass.

"Next time my plans will succeed and the Titans will fall. Wintergreen!" The man said as his butler appeared at his side.

"Yes sir." the butler said as the man put his fingers together.

"Contact the H.I.V.E. Academy tell them I got a job for them." The man said as the butler left to make the call.

 **Chapter end**

 **Well guys heres is the new story me and stigma13 made I hope you all enjoy it please give us feedback/comment on it like, and follow we greatly appreciate it thank you all this is Animationwrestlingfan101 signing off.**

 **AN: (1):Adam taurus volume 5 outfit**

 **(2): ben 10 alien force watch omnitrix**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here's another ch of Omni titan hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer we own nothing but our OC. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Bold- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
Bold-Aliens talking**

 **The Omni Titan Ch 2**

It has been a few weeks after starting the Teen Titans and everything has been going well so far. Right now they are in the beach enjoying their time of calmness. Vincent and Starfire were on a ferris wheel seeing the fireworks go off.

"Beautiful. Tell me again what they are called?" Starfire asked him as they keep on seeing a few more go off. 

"Those are Fireworks."Vincent told her.

"On my home planet, such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking. You are certain earth is not under attack?" Starfire explained to him. 

"If we were we should be ready then, want some cotton candy?" Vincent asked as he had cotton candy to give to her.

"The last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white. And it did not taste very good." Starfire told him as Vincent smiled at her. 

"These are different from that kind of cotton." Vincent said as She went to take a bite out of it as the cotton quickly vanished from her mouth.

"It vanished just like that!" Starfire said surprised by the candy food.

"Yeah you never get enough of it." Vincent said as he ate another piece of cotton candy.

"When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in. Earth was full of strange things. But now I see that-" Starfire interrupted as she saw many fireworks go up.

"Looks like it's time for the finale." Vincent told her as she saw many fireworks go off as they looked at the sky light off.

"Earth is full of amazing things too." Starfire was amazed by the sight of the fireworks.

"Best place I've ever been to." Shiro said as Starfire then moved close to him as she was about to put her head in her shoulder but a pink type of alien/spacecraft as it took Starfire away from him.

"Starfire! Hold on I'm coming." Vincent then went to his watch as he then turned into his alien form. He turned into a moth like alien as he has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his blue wings, at the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and under jaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. On his chest was the symbol of his watch in his chest.

" **Big Chill!"** Vincent called out as he then flew towards Starfire as she tried to fight back using her star bolts. With the other titans they were in the fair as they were playing games but they stopped as they saw Starfire flying away as they ran to the docks as they saw Vincent and Starfire trying to fire at it but it had no effect on it. Big Chill used his ice breath as it tried to slow it down as it then turned into a block of ice and went to the water. They landed on the docks as they were with the titans as they grouped up.

"What was that? A friend of yours Star?" Beastboy asked Starfire as she shook her head.

"That thing is not my friend." Starfire said as the craft came under them as he broke the ice it was in as it slowly began to crawl towards them.

" **This thing doesn't know when to stay down."** Big chill then pressed his symbol as he turned into another alien as green flashed blinded them as he turned into another alien. His body turned into a rock type of alien as it turned into a purple stone body, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. On his chest was the omnitrix symbol.

" **Chromastone!"** Chromastone announced his name as he looked at Starfire.

 **"Starfire I need you to shoot your bolts at my hand."** Chromastone asked her as she looked confused by it.

"But wouldn't they damage you?" Starfire questioned him as Chromastone raised his arm at her.

" **I have the ability to allow energy to phase through my body without harm, as well as absorb various forms of energy and channel it into ultraviolet beams so they won't hurt me so do it quickly."** Chromastone informed her as she nodded as she shot a few starbolts at him as they were soon absorbed into his hand and crystals. Chromastone then went to the craft as he lifted it up and flew far away to them as he then shot ultraviolet beams of light towards it as it then exploded.

He then flew back down as he switched back into his normal self as they still see that it was still exploding but people saw it as a fireworks.

"Well whatever it was won't hurt you now, lets go before anyone else see us." Robin ordered the group as they left the beach.

"But…why did it wish to hurt me?" Starfire asked the group as they headed back home. As they arrived back at their home as Starfire had a smile on her face as she had happy mood forgetting everything that has happen at the beach.

"Come, friends. I shall thank you all by reciting the Poem of Gratitude-all six thousand verses." Starfire said as everyone went wide eyed hearing that part. They soon heard someone laugh as they went to the defensive position.

"I see you haven't changed a bit dear sister." They saw a woman looked similar to Starfire in terms orange skin and outfit theme. This woman though had long dark purple hair that was pretty close to black, her eyes were missing Star's green as they looked the normal white with dark purple irises like her hair.

Her outfit was a small black sleeveless top that accented her high D cup chest and a black short skirt, her skin covered with a sleek silver long sleeved shirt and silver spats under her skirt. Her outfit shared the collar, bracelets, and long thigh high boots as Starfire while her boots were black like the rest of her outfit.

"Back when we were little, I was always the one rescuing Starfire." She said as Starfire went to hug her.

"Sister!" Starfire yelled in excitement as she went to hug her sister.

"Sister?" Everyone said in the same time in confusion as Starfire's sister smiled at them.

"Oh and brought you a present." Her sister showed her a green gem in a chain necklace as Starfire gasped in wide eyed.

"Is that a Centauri moon diamond?! Where did you get it" Starfire asked her sister. 

"On the Centauri moons, of course and it even matches your eyes." She told her as she put it on her sister as Starfire had the sounds of her winning the jackpot.

"Come you must meet my friends!" Starfire yanked her to meet her friends.

"I wish to introduce you all to my big sister." Starfire began to introduce herself as She took a step forward.

"Blackfire and since Starfire told me all about the Titans in her transmissions, let me guess, Cyborg right?" Blackfire introduced herself and pointed at Cyborg.

"Pleased to meet you, little lady." Cyborg introduced himself as he extended his hand as Blackfire took as they then heard a crunching noise as they saw her bend his hand as he tried to move it.

"Little lady, big handshake, well all right then." Cyborg smiled as she walked to Raven.

"Raven right, I like that gemstone on your Ajna chakra." Blackfire commented on the gem on Raven's head.

"You…know about chakras?" Raven asked impressed on her knowledge on chakras.

"I got way into meditation on Altara Prime one time." Blackfire told her as Raven smiled. Blackfire then walked next Beastboy as he had a smile on his face.

"Beast Boy! What's up?" Blackfire fistbumped him as Beastboy had a joke on set.

"Nothing but the ceiling, baby." Beastboy told his joke as he made Blackfire laugh as Vincent raised one eyebrow.

" _His jokes sucks how did that made her laugh?"_ Vincent thought as Blackfire went to Robin next.

"And you must be the leader Robin, and I am loving this cape. It's positively luscious!" Blackfire grabbed his cape liking the look of it.

"Thanks, It's made out of a high-density polymerized titanium, ten times stronger than steel." Robin easily explained his cape to her.

"Fascinating." Blackfire amazed by the cape as she then went to Vincent as she took a good look at him.

"And lastly Vincent I like that tunic of yours it fits your look where did you get it?" Blackfire said as she saw his black tunic.

"Well thanks someone made it for me a while ago." Vincent answer her question as she then moved closer to him.

"Maybe you can show me around just you and me." Blackfire went to his ear as Starfire screamed in her head and pushed her away from him.

"So, beloved sister, what brings you to earth?" Starfire asked Blackfire as she sat at the couch.

"I was in the quadrant, thought I'd see if earthlings like to party. Besides, I needed a rest, I nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here." Blackfire told her as that got everyone's attention except Vincent.

"A black hole?" Robin asked clearly interested by the story.

"Cool!" Beastboy yelled out as he got himself ready for the story,

"Okay. I'm cruising through the Draconis Nebula, and- " Blackfire was then interrupted by Starfire.

"Sister! That nebula is full of black holes! You know travel there is forbidden." Starfire told her only to get silence by everyone.

"Most fun things in life are, now be a sweetie and bring me one of those sodas I've heard so much about. So anyway, I'm zooming over an event horizon, approaching light speed, when all of a sudden-" Blackfire continued her story as Starfire went to get her a drink but Vincent had one for her at the ready.

"Here maybe you want to hang out somewhere else?" Vincent asked Starfire as she nodded as they went somewhere else to hangout.

 **Scene Change**

The next day Starfire was looking around the base looking for her sister as she first saw Robin in the gym working on his hand to hand combat.

"Robin do you know where my Sister is?" Starfire asked Robin as he stopped and looked at her.

"No I haven't, I've been here practicing some martial arts Blackfire learned." Robin told her as he resumed his training. Star kept on walking and stopped by Cyborg's room as she saw Beastboy and Cyborg playing a racing game.

"Tell me, have either of you seen Blackfire?" Starfire asked the two as they kept on playing.

"Blazin' B? She was here just a second ago." Beastboy said as he began to lose the game.

"Aw, yeah! Back in the lead!" Cyborg cried out in victory.

"What fun! May I join your game?" Starfire asked the two only to be ignored by them.

"Winner plays Blackfire." Cyborg told her as they kept on playing.

"Yeah. She rules at this game." The two kept on playing as Starfire left the room.

"I see." Starfire slowly floated away as she then headed to Ravens room she knocked on her door to see raven there.

"Is…my sister in there?"Starfire asked her.

"No." Raven was about to close but Starfire stopped her.

"Oh…Might you wish to hang out with me? We could visit your favorite depressing cafe." Starfire tried to convince her.

"Already went there. It was open mic and Blackfire wanted to share. Your sister's poetry is surprisingly dark." Raven then closed the door as Starfire kept going around the tower. She went to the living room as she saw Vincent and Blackfire in the kitchen together. She saw Vincent teaching her to cook something as he then saw her.

"Hey Star, I'm teaching Blackfire how to cook want to join us?" Vincent told her as she then nodded as she joined them as Blackfire stared at her sister but hid it as they resumed cooking.

Later on everyone was at the living room as Starfire walk towards them with movies, popcorn, and candy with a smile on her face.

"Friends! I invite you all to join me in the togetherness of a stay-home movie night. I bring you popcorn and non-cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?" Starfire asked them as they all gave different answers. They soon heard Blackfire laugh as she entered the room with one of Starfire's spare outfits without the armor.

"Forget the flicks, kids we're going out!" Blackfire announced to the group as that surprised everyone.

"We are?" Starfire asked in shock for what her sister announced to the team.

"Heard about a party downtown, cool crowd, hot music and I heard it was in a creepy run-down warehouse." Blackfire told them as they got everyone's attention including Raven.

"Yeah why not?" Robin said as everyone agreed as they went with Blackfire leaving Starfire and Vincent behind.

"Hey, sweetie, raided your closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look." Blackfire told her with a smirk as she walked past her

"Why not? You have already borrowed my friends." Starfire said to herself as Vincent touched her shoulder and gave her a smile.

"Not all of them, come on let's go." Vincent reassured her as they went to the party.

 **Scene Change**

They arrived at the party as music was playing loud as people were dancing around them. Everyone stopped dancing as they saw Blackfire dancing to the music.

"Step aside, Earthlings, the queen of the galaxy has arrived!" Blackfire announced herself as everyone entered the room. They kept walking to the place as someone stepped on Starfire's foot.

"Ow! You really should apologize after stepping on someone's foot." Starfire tried to find the one who stepped her foot. Vincent walked towards her and moved her closer to the party. Blackfire was dancing to the music as she saw almost all of the titans just standing there.

"Now don't tell me you big tough superheroes are afraid of a little dancing." Blackfire taunted at them as they soon began to dance as Vincent danced with Starfire a bit during the party. As they danced they didn't see Blackfire going behind them as she then grabbed Vincent.

"Hey mind if I borrow him Star thanks." Blackfire then took him away as they went somewhere else to dance as they left Star behind. They danced for a while as Vincent asked her a question.

"Hey Blackfire mind if I ask you a question?" Vincent asked her as Blackfire nodded.

"Sure." they soon went somewhere where they can hear each other as Blackfire sat close to him.

"So what do you want to ask me?" Blackfire asked him as Vincent then asked her.

"Why are you jealous of Starfire?" Vincent asked her as she was quiet by that question. She then explain to him that ever since she can remember Starfire always had the attention of everyone in their planet. How her bubbly personality always annoyed her even today. As she explain this to him Vincent probably found something.

"So yeah that's why I'm jealous of her." Blackfire finished explaining to Vincent.

"I see but." Vincent began to talk.

"But what?" Blackfire asked him as she stood up.

"I think Starfire is actually jealous of you." Vincent told her as Blackfire was confused by it.

"What?" Blackfire questioned him.

"From the looks of it Starfire always tried to do whatever it takes to get the job done." Vincent said as that surprised Blackfire.

"But why she was always the favorite for everyone?" Blackfire asked as Vincent grabbed her hand.

"She sees you as her role model even though she doesn't show it." Vincent told Blackfire. They then hear banging from the window as they looked up and saw Starfire banging at the window as she was fighting the same machine from the other day as there are now 3 more. Vincent took out his communiter as he called everyone.

"You guys Starfire is in trouble we gotta get outta here now!" Vincent told them as everyone went outside. As they were soon at the exit the window crashed down as two more of the same pink machines crash into the warehouse as Starfire appeared crashing into a few crates. Vincent moved out of the way as he turned into Heatblast as he then began to bring his flames to one of the the crafts as the craft was avoiding him as Starfire shot at them. Beastboy and Cyborg trying to take down one of the crafts but they managed to slip past them. Robin and Starfire tried to shoot down one of them as they managed to take it down. Heatblast then burned another craft as it was burned to cinders. Blackfire shot down two raming space crafts at a certain spot as they broke down just like that.

"How did you know where to hit them Blackfire?" Robin asked her as Blackfire smiled.

"Lucky guess." Blackfire said as Robin smiled.

"We could use more luck like that. Maybe you oughta join the team." Robin asked her as she didn't know what to say.

"Me? A Teen Titan member really?" Blackfire asked as the group agreed with the idea.

"Maybe let me think about it and I will give you a answer." Blackfire told them as they agreed while Starfire and Vincent stared at each other thinking that something's up as they went back to the tower.

 **Scene Change**

On top of the tower Blackfire had her things ready as she was getting ready to leave the place as she took one last look at the tower as she began to fly away.

"Leaving so soon Sister?" Blackfire turned around and saw Starfire and Vincent there looking at her floating in the air.

"Ah sister I was just… going for flight yeah." Blackfire told her as she had her things behind her.

"Please don't lie to me I can see your things behind your back." Starfire said as she saw Blackfire things as Blackfire sighed and flew down.

"Look Starfire I thought it might be easier to leave without seeing their reactions." Blackfire told her.

"But why?" Starfire asked her as Blackfire sighed as she was about to tell them why she was about to leave. But a green type of slime grabbed her as they looked up and saw a ship with two aliens in red armor as they then flew away. Starfire and Vincent looked up and saw it fly away.

"Sister!" Starfire called her out as Vincent calmed her down.

"Don't worry we get her we just have to catch up lets go." Vincent said as Star lift him as they flew towards the ship as Vincent then landed in front of them.

" **What? Who are you?"** an alien in armor asked as Vincent had a alien selected as he pressed the watch and as they were blinded with a green flash as they saw the human turn into something else. They saw a plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. His eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. His elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. It looks taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. They saw the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

" **Swampfire!"** Swampfire called out his name as then threw fireballs at them as they moved out of they way as one tried to use its claw arm to fight back but he moved out of the way and kept on shooting his fireballs at the two. Starfire began to shoot her starbolts at the prison cell but it wasn't good enough. Swampfire was then cornered by two of them as he was behind a engine.

" **Surrender now and let us finish our duty and we will leave this planet be."** the alien said as Swampfire extended his hand to the engine.

" **Sorry but not planning to surrender yet."** Swampfire then threw seeds at the engine as the seeds began to grow and break the engine as it began to crash down. As they were crashing down Swampfire made his body cover in vines as a barrier to block the impact. As they landed on the ground Swampfire put a seed as it then grew till it began to squeeze the case as it broke and blackfire came out of there free.

" **Are you alright?"** Swampfire asked Blackfire as she nodded.

"Alright then let's go before they show up again." Starfire said as they were about to leave but they turned around they saw the same aliens there ready for another round.

" **You will not stop us from our task whoever you are."** the alien told them as Vincent had his fireballs ready.

" **One question why are you are you doing this to her what did she do to get your guys attention?"** Swampfire asked them as they two aliens looked at each other and back at him as they pointed at Blackfire.

" **We are Centauri police force and that Tamaranean girl is a liar and a thief as she has committed high crimes throughout the entire Centauri system."** the Centauri officer announced themselves and explain why they were going after Blackfire.

"And what crime did she commit?" Starfire asked the officers.

" **She stole a gem from the Centauri moons and we have come to take it back."** Another officer stated as Vincent turned himself back to human and he saw the gem on Starfires neck as he took it off and showed it to them.

"Is this it?" Vincent asked as they nodded and walked to him.

" **Yes please hand it over."** The officer said as he gave the gem to the officer.

" **Now let the Tamaranean girl came with us and we will leave this planet."** the officer told him as Vincent shook his head.

"No she stays with us don't worry we can deal with her." VIncent said as both officers and Vincent stare at one another as the two aliens nodded.

" **Very well she will stay here as exile but you will be on her care understood."** The officer told him as Vincent nodded agreeing to them as the aliens then left leaving them alone as they all stared at each other.

"Well now that that's over let's go back home." Vincent said to them as they nodded and they carried Vincent back to the tower as morning arrived.

 **Scene Change**

Everyone in the tower were awake as they saw Blackfire, Starfire ,and Vincent there waiting in the living room.

"Morning guys, so you decided to join us Blackfire?" Robin asked her as she nodded.

"Yes this place is very fun and interesting and this group is something I would like to take part of." Blackfire said as she stared at Vincent as the team then cheered as they surrounded her.

"Awesome!" Beastboy cheered.

"Great." Raven said in a monotone tone.

"Welcome to the team." Cyborg as well cheered as Vincent walked back to his room to sleep to his room from everything that has happened last night.

 **Chapter End**

 **Alright hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also I was hoping that someone can help us with a certain something. I was hoping that someone can help us draw a cover page for our stories all you gotta do is pm me or Stigma13 and we will tell you the details and everything else. Please Like,Follow, and review/comment thank you all.**


End file.
